


What The Heck?

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Fire Safety Is A Must, Gambling, M/M, Video & Computer Games, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Len is fairly certain this is not how the hero/villain dynamic is supposed to work.





	What The Heck?

**Poker**

Len expected many things when he returned from fencing the painting he had stolen the night before. Dinner. Beer. Maybe even a trip to some club or bar to find some pretty little thing to warm his bed. What he did not expect was the scene he actually walked into.

Barry ‘Flash’ Allen was sitting cross-legged on the worn down sofa, wearing his cowl, a pair of form-fitting green boxer briefs, one glove and both boots. 

Mick was on the edge of his lounge chair wearing cargo pants and a sock. 

Hartley was on the floor beside Barry in black silk boxers and his glasses. 

Lisa was reclining in the rocking chair, wearing jeans, blouse, heeled boots and jacket. By her feet was a large pile of discarded clothes.

“Boss,” Mick rumbled.

“Captain, my captain,” Hartley mumbled, cheeks turning pink.

Barry rearranged the cards in his hand, brow furrowed and the tip of his tongue peeking out from between his lips. “Hey, Snart.”

Len pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled heavily. “What the hell is going on here?” he growled.

“Flash came to get back the painting,” Mick grumbled. “You weren’t here so said he could wait. Lisa suggested he sit in a hand.”

“Turns out he’s as bad at poker as the rest of us,” Hartley said snidely. The genius paused and glanced over Barry, a hint of appreciation in his eyes. “Not that I’m complaining,” he said with a wink.

Barry looked up at Len with confusion. “What’s the difference between a straight and a flush?”

Len dragged a hand down his face and stomped off.

**Wii**

Len stared at the two men in the warehouse for several seconds before turning to Mick. “Punch me in the head,” he growled. “Hard as you can. Seriously, give me amnesia.”

Mick snorted and holstered his heatgun. “What the hell are they doin’ anyway?” 

“I think they’re having a seizure,” Lisa said sarcastically.

“Snart!” Barry called out with a wide grin as he swung his hands forward, then back, before leaning left, the right. “Hey, gimme a minute. I’m totally kicking Axel’s butt!”

“You’re cheatin’!” Trickster Jr. argued. “You’re using your speed somehow!”

Barry snorted and dropped into a deep crouch, arms straight back before jumping and then landing in some sort of sideways dip. “HA! First place!”

Axel pouted and tossed a controller onto the couch before stomping out of the warehouse. Barry chuckled and set his own on a crate before turning to the trio. “Hey, so listen, I have a proposition for you and Mick. If you help me stop a new meta, I’ll let you have ten minutes to raid the guy’s art collection.”

Len blinked at the hero in confusion. 

“You’re letting us steal?” Mick asked warily.

Barry shrugged calmly. “Pretty sure the guy’s collection was stolen in the first place,” he answered. “Also, I’d rather not owe another favor.”

“What the hell were you and Axel doing?” Len demanded.

“Wii Ski.”

“We ski?” Len repeated incredulously.

“It’s a skiing game. For the Wii,” Barry explained. “I kill it on the bunny slopes.”

Len wondered if he had stepped into a twilight zone or alternate reality. “Why?” he bit out.

Barry frowned slightly, obviously confused by Len’s anger. “I got bored waiting.”

Lisa stepped forward and took control. “Sure thing, sweetie. We’ll help with the meta, we get ten minutes with his collection. Now run on home and Lenny’ll call you later with a plan.”

Barry started to nod but paused. “Don’t you want any details?”

Lisa laughed as she took his arm and pulled him to the door. “You act as if we don’t have you and your team on surveillance. Caio, Flash.” She shut the door behind him with a smile. “Such a sweet kid. I like him.”

As soon as Lisa and Mick headed to the makeshift kitchen Len stomped off to his office. Barry and his Rogues were getting just a little too comfortable with one another.

**YouTube**

Len exhaled heavily. 1,563,8477 views in 30 hours. That’s how many times someone had watched the YouTube video some college kid had filmed on his phone. A video that showed the Flash and Shawna singing a surprisingly good rendition of Fall Out Boys Irresistible at a karaoke bar in Keystone. 

The video ended and the little icon to replay popped up in the middle of the screen. Len exhaled again as he clicked it. He was a sucker for watching Barry wiggle those hips.

**Surprise**

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous!” Len growled as he looked around the cortex of Star Labs.

Just three minutes ago he had been contentedly relaxing in his favorite safe house with a good book, some mellow jazz and a bottle of scotch. Then the room had filled with wind and lightning and now he was standing in the middle of the large room, surrounded by Team Flash, the Rogues... and was that the bubbly blonde who once helped Ramon threaten him with a vacuum cleaner?

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” the group shouted.

Axel, Ramon and Lisa threw their hands in the air, covering everyone within their reach in multi-colored confetti. Mick powered up his gun to light the candles on a large ice blue cake and promptly set the whole damn thing on fire. Snow quickly put the fire extinguisher beside her to good use. Detective West grabbed a couple of beers from a cooler and handed one to Mardon who was looking awkward but not homicidal. Iris West linked arms with Hartley and began asking him questions about his powers as she dragged him to a couple of chairs. 

A tap on his shoulder had Len turning around to find Barry standing behind him with a medium size box in his hands. A huge red bow covered the entire top. Barry, who was wearing regular clothes and not his suit, was grinning widely.

“From me,” he said unnecessarily.

Len looked from Barry to West to Lisa to the smoking remains of the cake and back to Barry. “What the hell is going on here?” he demanded.

“It’s your birthday,” Barry said calmly. 

“I know that,” Len said through clenched teeth. “Why are YOU celebrating it?”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Because I like you.”

“I’m your enemy!” Len growled, almost shouting. He tensed when he saw several people look at him cautiously.

Barry shrugged, still holding out the box. “So?”

Len huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You shouldn’t host birthday parties for your enemies, Scarlet,” he pointed out with annoyance.

“You shouldn’t have fond nicknames for your enemies, either,” Barry countered. “Or help them on occasion.” He paused and smiled shyly. “Or want to ask them on a date.”

Len’s eyes widened as he dropped his hand in shock. “What?” he whispered.

Barry shifted the gift to one hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Um, what did you think I’ve been doing? Getting to know Mick and Lisa. Befriending the other Rogues. Asking you for help I didn’t really need just so I could spend time with you. I like you, Len. I want to take you to dinner. Maybe dancing.” Barry’s cheeks turned pink and he chewed on his bottom lip briefly. “Maybe more.”

Len had no idea how long he stood there, staring at Barry in disbelief. For the first time in possibly decades, he was absolutely unable to count seconds in his head. It was only when Barry paled and began to shift uncomfortably that he realized he hadn’t responded. Barry got a look in his eyes that told Len he was about to speed away, so he quickly reached out and grabbed the speedster’s arm and jerked him closer. Len had no conscious plan to kiss Barry, but that’s exactly what he found himself doing. 

Vaguely he heard several cheers and one ‘about damn time’, but the majority of his being was focused on how it felt to hold Barry in his arms. Best. Birthday. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, the gift is a new parka for Len. Iris and Joe got him new boots, the Rogues pooled together for a new holster and Caitlin, Felicity and Cisco made him new goggles that were wifi capable, showing a small display screen over the left lens.


End file.
